Entre tazas de café y papeles revueltos
by LadyEluney
Summary: Entrar en ese lugar fue casualidad. Pero fue una bonita casualidad, de esas que se alargan en el tiempo y agradeces al pasar los años. [Fic participante del reto #1 "Sin Diálogos" de la página de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk"]


**_How to Train Your Dragon_ fue escrito por Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks adquirió los derechos para la versión cinematográfica de los libros. Y como no soy Cressida Cowell ni DreamWorks, podemos llegar a la conclusión de que esto no es mío, a excepción de la trama.**

Es mi primer reto y lo entendí de esta manera (espero que esté bien). Así que espero sus críticas.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre tazas de café y papeles revueltos<br>**

El viento otoñal era fuerte, le revolvía el cabello y hacía que su ancha bufanda blanca volara hacia atrás, dando la imagen de finas alas moviéndose al viento. Las hojas de los árboles iban en todas las direcciones posibles, formando remolinos en el aire. Las nubes, oscuras y pesadas, comenzaban a agruparse, avisando de una posible tormenta. El bus no pasaría nunca y todos los taxis estaban ocupados. Maldijo en voz baja. Fácilmente tenía cuarenta minutos de luz solar, a menos que la tormenta opacara todo.

Hipo siguió caminando. Sólo quería llegar a su casa, beber algo caliente e irse a dormir. El día fue agotador y el frío que se colaba en su chaqueta con ganas de arrancarles los botones no ayudaba en nada. Una luz brillante y blanca alumbró el cielo. Comenzó a contar los segundos. El sonido del trueno llegó en el segundo veintitrés.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la tarde oscurecida. Esta vez, los segundos que separaron el relámpago del trueno fueron menos, quince, para ser exactos. Eso significaba que la tormenta se acercaba y él no llegaría seco a su hogar.

Temiendo por sus notas, las envolvió en su pecho, cubriéndolas con la chaqueta, evitando que la fina llovizna que comenzó las arruinara.

Apuró el paso y se acomodó la mochila en su espalda. Las gotas eran cada vez más grandes y caían en mayor cantidad. Un relámpago, un segundo, un trueno. La tormenta estaba sobre él, y en cualquier momento el cielo crujiría aún más fuerte para dar lugar a una pesada lluvia.

No se equivocó. Un par de minutos después, lo que pensó se cumplió.

A unos metros de él vio un toldo de un café y se resguardó allí abajo, protegiendo sagradamente sus papeles.

Una joven con un delantal puesto salió del café, acompañada por el olor de la bebida, pasó a su lado y recogió los pizarrones con las ofertas del día, cuya tiza había comenzado a borrarse a causa del agua.

Luego de unos minutos parado bajo el pequeño techo, se convenció de que la lluvia se demoraría en amainar. Se apoyó contra el alféizar del ventanal del café y suspiró pesadamente. Si tan sólo su teléfono no se hubiese quedado sin batería, podría haber llamado a alguno de sus amigos o a Bocón y estaría de viaje en el auto de alguno de ellos.

El olor café le inundó la nariz cuando un cliente salió de allí. Aspiró profundamente el delicioso aroma y su estómago gruñó, deseando algo con lo que llenarse. Ese día, Hipo sólo había desayunado y había comido unas galletas al mediodía, era comprensible el hambre.

Sacó la billetera y se fijó si el dinero que tenía le alcanzaba para algo. Con una sonrisa, guardo el dinero y entró al local. Su estómago se lo agradecería.

Se sentó en una mesa para dos, ya que no había mesa individual, y esperó a que alguien se acercara. Mientras, se dedicó a observar el lugar. Era poco ostentoso y acogedor, con un decorado bastante particular –cascos, hachas y tapicería de estilo vikingo, diría él–, mesas cuadradas de madera con manteles color vino. La iluminación era perfecta para lo que él pensaba hacer. Había tres personas más además de él.

Una chica rubia con delantal le llamó la atención al distraído Hipo al preguntarle qué quería que le sirviera. Se sonrojó, al verse descubierto en otro mundo, y su color rojo aumentó al ver que la chica que tenía frente a él era hermosa. Con balbuceos le respondió que quería un café con leche grande y una porción de tarta, la que sea. La joven se dio la vuelta y el inmediatamente sacó sus papeles y sus carbones.

Continuó con su dibujo de un dragón negro de ojos verdes –inspirado en el gato que tuvo cuando niño– y se olvidó del lugar en el que estaba. Volvió a despertar cuando la misma chica le trajo el café.

La chica rubia miró el dibujo y sonrió. Pensando que se burlaba, un sonrojado Hipo rápidamente tapó el dibujo con sus manos y le agradeció con balbuceos, anonadado con la belleza de la chica.

Estaba tan concentrado en el dibujo y las los distintos perfiles del dragón que cuando se dio cuenta había pasado una hora y media, y la lluvia había cesado. Rápidamente pidió la cuenta. La misma chica que lo atendió le dejó un papel con el precio mientras el guardaba sus cosas. Hipo tomó el papel y comenzó a sacar el dinero. Algo en el papel le llamó la atención, en el reverso estaba escrito «Bonito dibujo».

Hipo, como por acto reflejo, miró a la chica que lo atendió y ella inmediatamente le sonrió ampliamente desde el mostrador. Él se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Se retiró, seguro de que con lluvia o sin ella, volvería a ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Entrar en ese café fue casualidad. Todo fue pura casualidad. Pero fue una bonita casualidad, de esas que se alargan en el tiempo y agradeces al pasar los años.<p>

Hipo comenzó a ir al café una o dos veces por semana, siempre sentándose en el mismo lugar, atendido siempre por la misma chica y pidiendo casi siempre lo mismo. Sus visitas en el café se hicieron cada vez más recurrentes, sus charlas con la bonita chica de permanente trenza rubia se extendieron y dejaron de ser sólo un «Hola, ¿qué tal?», y en sus ratos libres ella se sentaba frente a él y compartían una amena charla. Hipo conoció el nombre de la chica; Astrid.

_Astrid_, divina, celestial; justo como ella.

Aproximadamente un año después de su primer encuentro, Hipo le había contado que trabajada en ingeniería militar, no le gustaba y que el dibujo era una de sus pasiones. Astrid le comentó que practicaba Krav Magá, presumiendo ser muy buena en eso, y que pronto terminaría sus estudios en Historia.

En una de sus visitas diarias, Astrid le contó que comenzaría a trabajar los viernes en la noche, sirviendo bebidas. Le comentó que ese horario sería para las personas que salen de la oficina y sólo quieren relajarse.

Luego de unas semanas, Hipo fue un viernes en la noche junto a sus amigos. Éstos lo avergonzaron embriagándose, hablando en voz alta y diciendo obscenidades a las camareras, principalmente su primo Patán a Astrid. Hipo se disculpó con Astrid por ellos y juró que no volvería a ir con ellos.

El chico iba los viernes a la tarde se sentaba en su mesa de siempre, tomaba un café, y luego a la noche se sentaba en la barra, pedía alguna bebida alcohólica ligera y hablaba con Astrid en los ratos que ella tenía libre entre cliente y cliente, mientras él dibujaba o escribía. Él le contó en quién estaba basado el dibujo del dragón negro luego de tanta insistencia. Ella le comentó de su cotorra de plumaje azul y amarillo llamada Torméntula. Sin pensarlo, Hipo anunció emocionado que ese sería un buen nombre para uno de los dragones de su libro. Así fue como su libro secreto dejó de serlo.

Luego de unos meses, Astrid vio el borrador del libro y animó a Hipo a publicarlo, pero él argumentó que era como los dibujos, sólo un pasatiempo.

Los meses siguieron pasando, los clientes iban y algunos volvían, pero Hipo siempre estaba allí, hablando junto a Astrid, haciendo dibujos cada vez más coloridos, con una gran variedad de dragones, mientras las páginas de su libro comenzaron a ocuparle demasiado espacio físico.

Un sábado decidió que comenzaría a pasar los escritos a un archivo en su computadora. Astrid lo ayudó con algunas páginas. Lentamente, Hipo escribía en su computadora, borraba, volvía a escribir hasta que estaba satisfecho.

El traspaso demoró unos cuantos meses. Mientras, Hipo seguía yendo al café y sólo podía dibujar a Astrid, no se concentraba en otra cosa. Amaba sus ojos celestes, enmarcadas en esas largas pestañas. Sentía que podían ver a través de él y calmar su ansiedad y sus temores con una mirada. Le gustaba todo de ella: sus mejillas redondas, sus labios naturalmente rosados, las pecas amontonadas en su nariz y la forma en la cual siempre acomodaba su cabello en una trenza. Le encantaba su voz y el cambio que tenía según la situación: era un poco gruesa y ronca cuando algún cliente se propasaba con ella o con su compañera Heather; monótona pero cantarina cuando atendía a alguien; despreocupada cuando estaba con él, suave con tonos de rebeldía cuando no había casi nadie y se ponían a chismear con Heather y Dagur, los otros meseros.

Una tarde de verano, en las vacaciones, estaba por entrar al café. A la hora de siempre, con los escritos en las manos y entremedio de ellos, dibujos de ella, algo que Astrid jamás debería ver.

Ella lo vio a través del ventanal y lo saludó. El devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Tomó el pomo para abrir la puerta y los papeles se le cayeron. Se apuró a juntarlos.

Los miró con detenimiento, le quedaba escribir un poco más y ya lo terminaría, ¿y luego qué? Volvió a mirar a Astrid a través de la puerta de cristal. Quizás ella tenía razón.

Con el abrasador sol se fue corriendo a su casa, guardando los papeles en su mochila mientras cruzaba la calle a toda prisa.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a unos pocos metros un auto rojo que lo chocó, lo hizo volar por los aires y golpearse la cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza y dolores más leves en todo el cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente, el olor a medicina y desinfectante comenzó a rodearlo. Abrió los ojos y su vista estaba nublada y la mente borrosa. Distinguió entre la niebla mental y visual la enorme figura de su padre, Estoico, quien le contó lo que había pasado. Estaban en el hospital y él estuvo tres semanas dormido, en coma. Hipo no lo pudo creer. Se quedaron hablando un buen rato sobre lo que había pasado en esas tres semanas y Estoico lo sermoneó sobre lo irresponsable que fue Hipo al cruzar la calle sin mirar.<p>

Su padre, aún emocionado por el reciente acontecimiento, fue a hablar con el doctor y avisar que Hipo había despertado.

Mientras Estoico estaba con el doctor, él se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para levantarse e ir al baño, así que se sentó en la cama. Su pie derecho tocó el frío piso, pero el izquierdo no. Pensando que la cama estaba inclinada, estiró ligeramente la pierna izquierda, pero nada sucedió. Miró el piso para asegurarse de que sus pies tocaran el suelo e inmediatamente el llanto se le quedó atascado en la garganta, como una gran pelota.

Una venda cubría un muñón que estaba a la mitad de su pantorrilla. Había perdido su pie izquierdo.

Su vida dio un repentino quiebre. Estaba roto, ya no servía. Su vida se había acabado.

Los ojos le escocían por aguantarse las lágrimas, que de todas maneras y sin su consentimiento comenzaron a salir.

En ese momento entró su padre junto al doctor. Hipo se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, pero de nada sirvió. Su padre lo abrazó y el doctor le dijo que el equipo médico hizo todo lo posible por recuperar su extremidad perdida, pero que la quemadura había llegado hasta el hueso, haciéndolo irrecuperable y propenso a las infecciones.

Hipo lloró sin hacer ruido alguno y le comunicó al doctor que no quería saber los detalles del accidente; al menos no en ese momento.

Su madre entró a la habitación, al verlo despierto corrió a abrazarlo. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, ya que ella viajaba mucho por asuntos laborales.

Lloraron juntos.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando ambos se calmaron, Estoico le entregó a Hipo la mochila que tenía en el día del accidente. Hipo miró su contenido y automáticamente pensó en Astrid. Se preguntó si ella pensaba en él como él lo hacía con ella.

Cuando estuvo solo en la habitación, sacó las hojas del libro. Aún tenía que terminarlo, pero se prometió a sí mismo que en el primer instante que pisase el suelo fuera del hospital, comenzaría con la búsqueda de un agente literario o una editorial, y no descansaría hasta lograr la publicación. No se dejaría vencer por este pequeño percance.

Quizás así lograría hacer de su pasión una profesión, como le dijo Astrid cuando él se negó a publicarlo cuando ella lo sugería.

Estuvo internado dos semanas más y con tratamiento de rehabilitación para acostumbrarse a caminar con la prótesis.

Luego de su casa, al primer lugar a donde se dirigió fue el café, en el mismo horario de siempre.

Se paró frente al ventanal y miró hacia adentro. Astrid lo vio y sonrió ampliamente.

Hipo entró.

En el momento en el que Astrid vio la prótesis, su sonrisa desapareció, su cara se desfiguró y sorprendida se llevó a la cara ambas manos, tapándose la boca abierta, como gesto de sorpresa y preocupación. Medante gestos le pidió a Heather que la cubriera, tomó la mano de Hipo y lo llevó hacia un lugar apartado y luego al baño de empleados. Trabó la puerta y se aseguró de que quedaran solos. Repentinamente ella lo abrazó con fuerza y murmuró un suave _te extrañé_.

Hipo estaba como de piedra. El abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa pero respondió, probando la pequeña cintura, sintiendo como el dorado flequillo de la chica le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, absorbiendo el aroma a jazmines de su cabello, disfrutó la fragancia a maderas de su perfume, ambos mezclados con un ligero olor a café. Hipo y Astrid disfrutaron del cálido abrazo. Las lágrimas de Hipo comenzaron a salir sin que él les diera permiso y Astrid lo acompañó, sintiendo su dolor. El no necesitaba palabras de aliento, como las que sus amigos intentaron darle. Le dieron ánimo, por supuesto, y él estaba agradecido, pero él necesitaba acciones, no palabras.

Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba a Astrid. Estaba roto, y ella lo notó en su mirada.

Cuando ambos se calmaron, salieron del baño de empleados e hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque ese pequeño momento íntimo quedaría grabado en la memoria de ambos.

* * *

><p>Astrid ya había terminado sus estudios en Historia y aún buscaba trabajo como profesora, pero aún trabajaba en el café como soporte.<p>

Hipo sufría de extrañas sensaciones en su pierna perdida, a veces le picaba y en ocasiones despertaba a la noche con un profundo dolor en el lugar donde no había nada.

Dejando de lado ese inconveniente, él reincorporó a su trabajo, pero eso no detuvo la búsqueda de la editorial ni las visitas a Astrid, con quien se había vuelto más íntimo –si es que se podía– luego del abrazo. Salían cada vez más seguido, aunque sólo como amigos. Se mandaban mensajes de texto para pasar el rato y a la noche continuaban hablando de trivialidades por Facebook hasta altas horas.

Luego de meses buscando una editorial que aceptara su libro, la historia de Hipo fue aceptada por una pequeña editorial que ayudaba a escritores emergentes, la cual era una filial de una gran empresa. Aunque estaba feliz con la noticia, no se la quiso comentar a nadie, ya que quería que sea una sorpresa.

Otros tantos meses más de ansiedad y espera, recibió los primeros cinco libros impresos junto con una carta de la editorial. Sacó uno y lo miró. Sus palabras, sus dibujos, su logro y su orgullo. Estaba feliz, un pequeño sueño se le estaba cumpliendo. Y todo gracias a Astrid, quien lo animó a hacerlo. Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

Abrió la carta. Decía que la campaña de comercialización comenzaría en una semana, el libro se publicaría en tres meses, y que, si surgía, debía realizar alguna entrevista en algún medio para ayudar a la promoción y venta del libro.

Se puso nervioso. Había olvidado el marketing. ¿Cómo ocultaría eso a sus padres, amigos y a Astrid? ¿Cómo les daría la sorpresa que él tenía pensada? Se dio una bofetada mental por haberlo olvidado. ¿En serio era tan idiota?

Rápidamente, envolvió tres copias en papel de regalo.

Les llevó una a sus padres, quienes estaban muy contentos por el logro individual de su hijo y a la vez sorprendidos, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que había estado escribiendo un libro.

Le dio una a Bocón, quien tuvo la misma reacción que sus padres, aunque le comentó que siempre sospechó que ocultaba algo, aunque nunca pensó que sería un libro.

A los tres les pidió el favor de que no lo leyeran, o que si lo hacían, no se lo comentaran a nadie, ni entre ellos, ni a él mismo.

A la tercera copia se la entregó a Astrid. Ella lo abrazó y lo felicitó con mucho entusiasmo. Antes de que lo abriera, Hipo le pidió que no lo haga, no hasta que él se lo diga. Ella aceptó, aunque un poco dudosa.

Los días pasaban e Hipo notaba que Astrid se moría por preguntarle por qué no podía leer el libro, pero no lo hacía por respeto. Hipo apreciaba eso.

Los ansiados tres meses pasaron, Hipo le dio permiso a Astrid para leer el libro, el cual fue un éxito inmediato.

Hipo notó que Astrid estaba distinta. Siempre tenía las mejillas coloradas, como si tuviera fiebre y desviaba la mirada cada vez que él la atrapaba mirándolo, algo que antes no hacía.

A las pocas semanas Hipo daba entrevistas en programas de televisión, su cara aparecía en portales web, y las revistas especializadas le daban buenas críticas.

Hipo casi tocaba el cielo con las manos, sólo le faltaba una pequeña cosa.

A pedido del público se armó un evento en donde él leería unos capítulos y firmaría los libros. Hipo estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, y la editorial estaba contenta con el dinero que Hipo les hizo ganar.

El evento se realizó un día miércoles en una biblioteca pública, la cual tenía un salón preparado para esas ocasiones.

Todo fue un sueño para Hipo, la sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en su cara no se iba ni siquiera con el cansancio que tenía.

Esa noche, Astrid lo esperó afuera. Estaba hermosa, con un ligero maquillaje; su falda tableada azul, la favorita de Astrid –y por la forma en que mostraba las piernas también era la favorita de Hipo–; su ajustada camisa color marrón –que también podría entrar entre la ropa de Astrid preferida por Hipo– todo cubierto por el largo saco blanco con detalles de piel sintética en el cuello.

La chica lo invitó a celebrar en su departamento.

Fueron en taxi y se prepararon para ver una película mientras comían comida china comprada en el restaurante de la esquina y bebían el mejor vino blanco que Astrid pudo comprar, que no era muy bueno. Hipo estaba tan cansado que termino su comida y a los cinco minutos se durmió.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente acostado en el sofá, cubierto con una manta y una almohada debajo de su cabeza. Se levantó y buscó la cocina. Astrid lo recibió con una taza de chocolate caliente. Hipo le pidió disculpas por haberse quedado dormido, ella respondió que no importaba.

Apenas terminaron la taza, se prepararon para cada uno ir al trabajo. Astrid le comentó, antes de separarse, que ese sábado habría una fiesta para él en el café-bar, como regalo por el éxito de su libro y por ser un cliente recurrente, casi una persona más de los que allí trabajaban.

Cerraron el café una hora antes para organizar todo. En la fiesta estaba su familia, su padrino, Bocón, y sus amigos, además de los trabajadores del café. Lo recibieron con aplausos y una pancarta con las letras _Felicidades, Hipo_ escritas con muchos colores y detalles. Algunos globos un poco desinflados colgaban de las paredes, música de todo tipo se escuchaba por los parlantes, en las mesas había pasteles y demás cosas dulces, mientras que en la barra de bebidas se podía ingerir cualquier bebida o hacer el tipo de mezcla que se desease –Brutacio hizo una mezcla de café con licor de menta, cosa que causó repulsión en todos–.

Todos la pasaban muy bien, especialmente Hipo, quien estaba feliz de recibir semejante gesto por parte de sus amigos, olvidando por momentos el dolor en su miembro perdido que la humedad de esos días le procaba.

Al finalizar, algunos estaban más ebrios que otros, otros, se habían dedicado a ingerir más comida. Hipo los miró y sonrió. Realmente los apreciaba a todos. Vio a Astrid acercarse a él con las mejillas encendidas.

Con timidez, Astrid lo invitó a tomar un helado. Hipo dudó. ¿Adónde iban a tomar un helado a las tres de la madrugada? Aceptó, aunque no muy convencido.

Como si le leyera la mente, Astrid le contó que existía un 24hs y que allí vendían un helado exquisito. Fueron los últimos en salir, junto a los padres de Hipo, pues a Astrid le tocaba cerrar el lugar. Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de los adultos, quienes los miraron con suspicacia y picardía.

Compraron unas enormes paletas de helado y un pote grande para comer entre los dos cuando llegaran a la casa de Astrid.

Iban caminando tranquilos por las calles, pues era tarde y solo estaban ellos. Hipo llevaba la bolsa con el helado en una mano y con la otra comía de paleta de helado de chocolate, mientras Astrid hacia lo mismo con la suya de sabor frutilla cubierta de chocolate.

El dolor en el miembro fantasma aún persistía haciendo que una punzada de dolor más lo hiciera trastabillar hasta casi caer. Se sostuvo como pudo de Astrid, quien, preocupada, le preguntó si estaba bien. Él argumentó que sólo había sido una piedra. Dio unos pasos más y el dolor volvió, pero más intenso. Luego de unos pasos más de seguidos de gemidos de dolor, Astrid exigió una explicación. Hipo decidió contarle la verdad mientras respiraba agitadamente apoyado en la pared de una casa.

Astrid le reprochó el haber sido tan idiota, pero caminaron el par de cuadras que quedaban casi abrazados, Hipo tratando de no apoyar todo su peso en el la joven rubia, mientras ella lo ayudaba a caminar abrazándolo por la cintura, llegando así a la casa de la chica.

Astrid lo llevó a si habitación, pidiéndole calma mientras ella preparaba las cosas para la película, si es que él aun tenía ánimo.

Hipo se sacó la prótesis y comenzó a masajearse el muñón apenas Astrid se retiró de la habitación. El dolor era insoportable, tanto que le dolía tocarse. Para distraerse del dolor mientras se masajeaba observó la habitación de Astrid. Se sentía un lugar cómodo, con las paredes de un color celeste claro, unos dibujos no muy grandes decoraban las paredes, había un escritorio con unos papeles, libros, una lámpara y una laptop sobre él. En la pared sobre el escritorio había una ventana de persianas y marcos blancos con cortinas blancas. Hipo dedujo que la ventana tenía vista hacia el poniente, por lo que las tardes de verano debían ser muy calurosas. La cama estaba en el centro, hacia la derecha había un armario grande, un televisor colgando en la pared de enfrente, y pegada a la cama una mesa de noche; sobre ésta había una lámpara, un reloj despertador, un sobre y un vidrio que protegía la madera. Eso le llamó la atención, justo cómo hacían sus padres y sus abuelos, Astrid tenía fotos y papeles debajo del vidrio: había fotos de ella con los que supuso serían sus padres, ella misma de niña, con sus compañeros de trabajo… y una con él, una que se habían sacado en unos de sus paseos habituales por el parque, cuando él la buscaba luego del trabajo. Se emocionó y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro al sentirse una persona querida por ella como para tener una foto con él en su mesa de noche

Tomó el sobre para ver lo que había debajo de él y vio su nombre escrito en él con la bonita y redondeada letra de Astrid. Debajo del sobre había un papel, estaba debajo del vidrio como las fotos, pero éste era un papel escrito. Se acercó para ver lo que estaba escrito, por más que sintiera que invadía la privacidad de la chica, la curiosidad fue mayor –y algo por lo que él se caracterizaba era por meterse en problemas por su insistente necesidad de conocer las cosas–.

Era una hoja de su libro, pero era una hoja especial: la de los agradecimientos. Hipo se sonrosó.

Astrid entró en ese momento y lo vio con el sobre en la mano. Rápidamente, Hipo buscó ocultar el muñón debajo de su otra pierna, adoptando una postura incómoda. Ella llevaba sus cómodas pantuflas y se había deshecho la trenza, dejando las hebras doradas de su cabello en suaves ondas. Dejó sobre el escritorio la caja de la película, el bowl con las palomitas y las botellas de cerveza. Lentamente se acercó a la cama con las mejillas arreboladas y le pidió que leyera lo que estaba dentro del sobre.

Hipo estaba congelado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sintió atrapado y quiso disculparse, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fueron balbuceos. Astrid, sentada a su lado en la cama, lo calmó y le volvió a repetir la orden.

Hipo, casi con miedo y lleno de nervios, abrió el sobre y sacó el papel en su interior. Leyó cuidadosamente cada palabra no creyendo lo que decía: _«Fue el gesto más hermoso que alguien haya realizado para mí. **También te amo, Hipo.** –Astrid.»_

Giró su rostro para verla. Era hermosa, principalmente en su forma de ser, siempre apoyándolo, buscando una sonrisa en su rostro, animándolo en los malos momentos, corriendo riesgos sólo por él. La amaba.

Elevó lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de Astrid, con su pulgar acarició la mejilla de ella. Astrid cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza hacia la mano de Hipo, permitiendo la tierna caricia. Con miedo, Hipo le colocó un mechón de rubio cabello detrás de la oreja mientras ella acercaba su cuerpo y colocaba las manos en el pecho de Hipo. Eternos fueron los segundos, pero para cuando Hipo acarició la nuca de ella, ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Hipo cerró los ojos, pero antes miró las sonrosadas mejillas de Astrid y sus labios apenas separados.

Y la besó.

Fue apenas un choque de labios, un roce, una caricia, pero realmente disfrutable, llena de cariño y amistad.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, hasta que el hambre los devolvió al mundo y decidieron ver la película.

Igualmente, tampoco pudieron estar separados mucho tiempo, ya que cada tanto se volvían a dar un inocente beso.

A Hipo dejó de dolerle el muñón desde el momento en que Astrid, en medio de la película y al ver el rostro de dolor de Hipo, tomó un ungüento y comenzó a masajearle mientras reía del film –realmente malo– que estaban viendo, un masaje relajante que le duró mucho tiempo.

Al finalizar la película, ambos estaban cansados, pero felices. Hipo se paró y le agradeció a Astrid por el masaje, las risas y la película, pero que era hora de irse.

Llegaron a la puerta para despedirse, pero Astrid insistió en que se quedara, Hipo se negó en todas las ocasiones, aunque quisiera, no sería lo correcto. Ante tanta insistencia de Hipo, Astrid se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, tirando de él hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Hipo decidió quedarse. ¿Cómo negarse luego de semejante invitación? Se tumbaron en el sofá, abrazados y listos para dormir en una incómoda posición. Comenzaron a besarse, y entre beso y beso Hipo le dijo con susurros llenos de cariño las palabras que le había dedicado en su libro.

_«A Astrid, la chica del café,  
>la que logró que esto viera la luz,<br>la que me acompañó cada tarde  
>brindándome una taza caliente de ánimo.<br>A Astrid, la chica de esos ojos color cielo  
>que me hacen volar hacia las nubes,<br>la que me hizo confesar secretos que jamás pensé contar;  
>la chica de la cual me enamoré.»<em>

* * *

><p>Y después de esa noche, cada vez que Hipo iba a la cafetería dejaba un papel escrito con una frase para Astrid.<p>

Luego de muchos años, estando casados, con un hijo en camino, un segundo libro publicado y uno tercero en proceso, Hipo encontró una caja llena de los papeles y cartas que le mandó a su ahora amada esposa, una excelente historiadora llamada Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

><p>No sé, no me terminó de convencer, pero después de muchos borradores ésto fue lo que quedó. Juzguen ustedes.<p>

Si hay alguna palabra o frase que no entiendan, pregunten. Trato de ser lo más neutra posible, pero en ocasiones se me escapa algo.

**Edit:** Sólo arreglé unos pequeños errores que me remarcaron, y que por apurada no me di cuenta. Si ven algo mal sólo avisen :D


End file.
